A query phrase may be classified into a particular category. The query phrase may be classified manually by a human editor or through an automated comparison of the query phrase against a list of query phrases previously classified manually by a human editor. The query phrase also may be classified automatically by a system that has learned, from a training set of classified query phrases, to distinguish characteristics of query phrases in order to classify a particular query phrase.